It is well recognized that the positioning of hanger hooks on the surface of a wall is a difficult and time consuming procedure. The difficulty arises in first, positioning hanger hooks at a desired height on the wall, second, leveling the hooks, and third, holding the hanger hooks in positions while hammering nails through angled aperture on the hanger hooks and into the surface of the wall.
The shape of conventional hanger hooks and the angle of the apertures located thereon make these tasks especially difficult when attempting to do so by holding the hanging hooks in position with only an individual's fingers.
Therefore, a need exists for a device used for positioning one or more hooks on a wall and holding the one or more hooks in a level position until they can be mounted to the wall.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)3,599,686PeeblesAug. 17, 19714,455,756GreeneJun. 26, 19844,637,583BabitzJan. 20, 19875,520,318SloopMay 28, 19966,049,991Gruenberg et al.Apr. 18, 20006,739,065HofmesiterMay 25, 20047,484,311BommaritoFeb 3, 20098,209,836KleinJul. 3, 2012(Non-Patent Literature)http://picturehangingpro.com/productsJan. 12, 2015http://hangitez.com/how-to-use-the-hang-it-ez/Jan. 12, 2015https://hangitperfect.com/Jan. 12, 2015http://hangomatic.com/Jan. 12, 2015http://www.utrdecorating.com/products/about-Jan. 12, 2015hang-and-level/